A well Hidden secret 2
by sevenofmine
Summary: In the first part, Alex got to know his evil half-sister Alexandra who broke out of maximum security prison from Alaska. Now, Alex having faked his death, his sister wants him to reunite with her so that they can kill and travel the world together. But is Alex really willing to prove his loyalty to her with killing Wolf, with whom he had been friends for already a long time?
1. Beginning of End is End of Beginning

**Summary of A Well Hidden Secret: When Alex' father had had an MI6 mission, a Russian spy became pregnant from him. She was sent to a prison where she bore Alex' half-sister, Alexandra. Three years after Alex' MI6 adventures, she breaks out to kill Alex. In the last chapters, Mrs. Jones encounters Alex having killed Alex but having destroyed the body so that identification is only possible with DNA results. Alex is brought back to prison in Alaska while Mrs. Jones swears revenge for the female Alex' actings, including the murder on Mr. Blunt's daughter and hiring a contract killer to eliminate his wife.**

**Now, I'm sorry that this chapter is so long but I didn't know where to divide it into two parts.**

**Furthemore, in this first few lines, Alex is not very much in the focus, but the female Alex and an explanation of the time between AWHS I and A Well Hidden Secret II.**

**This story may be rated M but I do not recommend it for any children under the age of 18 due to explicit sex scenes and eventual strong language and violence.**

**Have fun reading it and please leave me a review. I actually hadn't wanted to write a follow-up but some people complained that Alex died and I wanted to make him live again. Which doesn't mean that he won't die in this story 3:)**

**Chapter 1**

I haven't slept for more than thirty hours and I feel tired. I couldn't sleep on the plane nor on the train because I just have to be so careful. But now I feel safe once more. I pass the crowds of people.

Everything here is cramped, everything is overfilled with people, tourists and natives. I pass my way.

With my dark skin and dark hair I don't attract any attention. I reach the market place, it isn't big, but I can barely see the next to meters. There are few lights and people are dancing and cheering and drinking.

I work my way to the little bar and see men playing poker. I watch them. There are only two men left in the game, a French man, I assume according to the accent, and a Briton, blonde hair, muscular, hasn't obviously not shaven his three-days-beard for a week.

The last card was turned around and the British man won. The cheering got louder and the French left his place. I sat down next to the British man who's gathering his money.

"Enjoying your death, Mr. Bond?" I ask smilingly.

He looks first up, then around. "How did you find me?" he asks but I don't believe that he's scared for anybody following them.

"I never lost you. But you were really quiet," I admit.

He nods, finished his glass and stands up. "How did you escape?" he asks when we leave the place.

We enter a more silent street with now lamps or any lights and I feel much better now.

"Like I did the last two times."

"Must be a real advantage to have boobs," he answers, he is obviously drunk. "Now, what do you want?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I just wanted to see you again, have a look how you are."

"I still haven't thanked you."

"For what? Hunting you? Killing you?"

He grabs my arm and pulls me back to look into my eyes. "Thanks, Alex. I still have no idea what you used me for, but you helped me to forget my past and start a new life."

"We're siblings, Alex. I couldn't kill you. There's too much that bonds us together…I visited your funeral. It was three weeks ago."

"How was it?"

"Mrs. Jones cried a lot. She really liked you."

He nods and we walk on. "How did you do it?" he suddenly asks.

"What?"

"Faking my death. The Autopsy must have shown that it wasn't me."

"They couldn't use your teeth for a match and I bribed the pathologist to alter the DNA. Nobody thinks there's any connection with the missing school boy. And the pathologist died a week ago in a car accident."

He laughs. "You must have really good relationships."

"In a matter of fact, I do. It took its time but in prison they realized that they needed me."

"For sex."

"Yes, but I fought my way through it."

"You fucked your way through."

"Something you never did."

He doesn't respond.

"Although it's maximum security prison, about half the guards are corrupt. The inmates still have relationships to outside and enjoy some privileges, what else for would they have come to Alaska? So, I managed to make some contacts and find some jobs and supporters."

"That's why you let yourself being caught again. You needed a few more contacts to follow me, to bribe the pathologist, get him killed and plan a life and hiding after your outbreak," he notices.

"You're fast, Alex," I say ironically and indicate him to turn left at the next corner.

"Where are we going?" he asks me.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with poker, drinking and hiding?"

"Well, the part of hiding may be true."

"We need you to get a new look."

"And what then? Do you want to recruit me as a hit man?"

"You can decide, I'm flexible. But remember when you killed Julius Grief, you didn't want to feel anything, but it was kind of relief."

"How do you know that?"

"I felt something similar when I first killed."

"Similar?"

"I felt more joy. The good thing was, I couldn't be punished any harder, I already _was_ on hell on earth," I say and he shakes his head.

"I still can't believe we're related," he mutters and we silently walk on.

I stop in front of a small building and lead him to the staircase to the cellar. We already hear the loud music of the disco and the bodyguards lets us pass. I've been here before, I already spent one week in this city, getting to know the underground and find some people who could use to killers.

But I already made clear before, that I wanted to return to Europe. Although I love this warm climate, the crowded place where you're anonym and the fact that I don't attract any attention with my dark skin, I want to return to my origin, so something between Russia and Britain would be perfect.

We walk down and the air is smoky and foggy and I fight my way to the Arabic barkeeper. I have a few words with him and he nods, so I grab Alex' hand and lead him to a backdoor. It is much more silent in the long, dark corridor. I knock at the last door on the right and here a 'Come in'.

I enter and see the five men sitting around the table playing Poker. Casey recognizes me, smiles, and indicates me to come over.

I sit down on his knees and he kisses me, not as if he would understand what romantic means. Not as if I understood that but I can be much more tender than you'll expect.

"I see you brought your half-brother," he says and then turns to Alex: "Do you play Poker?"

Alex nods unsurely.

"Then have seat." Casey gives him some chips and opens a new round.

The other players say nothing but concentrate on the game. "Haven't heard from you for two days," he says to me while watching his cards.

"I've been busy," I answer and throw his Blind in the middle. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"So, Alex. I have heard a lot about you. But I don't think you want to spend the rest of your life like you did the last months, do you?" he asks my brother and I lean back on Casey's shoulder and watch the other four men play.

Casey (175 cm) isn't that tall like Marc (183 cm) was and he doesn't have his charm or kindness. He says what he wants and works for it and he has no intention into small-talk or anything that doesn't bring him any further.

He's the typical soldier, a typical villain, divorced, his wife died in a 'car accident' and as far as I know he has more than one child, to both of them no contact anymore.

"No. But I think my sister already has some plans what to do with me," Alex answers seriously.

"Ah, I see. Well…my name is Casey…I assume you have heard in what kind of business I'm active here…?"

"You do nearly everything in this town. But also play a big role in organized crime and drug scene in Europe."

"Interested?"

"In which of both?"

"Your choice. But I can tell you, your sister is a perfect killer. I watched her to eliminate one of my enemies. And I am sure that I don't want to be her enemy."

He fondles my waist and kissed me again while continuing playing. He is fifty, but still good looking _(just google the actor called 'Casey Biggs', yes, I have a crush on Cardassians, he played one [species in Star Trek] in Deep Space Nine, Marc Alaimo also played one….and no, this is not the end of Star Trek references, sorry if that's a bit much…)_, he has middle-brown hair and not that tan skin which I have.

The round is over and they all show their cards. "I'm impressed, Alex. You won," he states fascinated.

He nods to the other players and three of them leave. I leave Casey's knees and sit down on one of the two empty chairs between Alex and Jeffrey, the other man who stayed sitting.

"But before we can trust you, Alex, we need to know if you're really willing to work for us," Jeffrey says _(yes, Jeffrey Combs and guess: he's also a Star Trek actor, what surprise. Next to one of his famous roles as the Ferengi 'Brunt' he played the Vorta 'Weyoun' and yes…he looks best with violet-blue eyes, pale skin and those ears. So please have a look on google)_.

"What do you want me to do?" Alex asks.

I'm still suspicious, he was a spy for too long.

Jeffrey looks smilingly at his boss.

"We want you to kill someone," Casey answers.

"I'm so surprised," Alex answers ironically.

"We know about your days at MI6 and we know that you want these days to be over. We offer you a chance to proof that," Casey explains and Alex already feels that in case to be caught, he'd get the greatest trouble he ever had.

"There's currently an ongoing MI6 mission in Shanghai that we know about. Just two agents who are infiltrating a human traffic ring. We asked that they shouldn't be executed yet and we ask you to kill one of them," Jeffrey says.

"What about the other agent?"

"Alex will kill him," he answers with a side-glance on me.

I don't react, just stare at Alex and try to read his face.

"We need to be sure that you don't fool us. That wouldn't end very well…Alex will accompany you to Shanghai and we'll follow later. We have some unfinished business in China, too. After that, we'll discuss what in what role you two could be useful with us."

"It's time to turn the tables. Nobody would ever expect children to be professional hit men," Casey adds.

Alex looks from one men to the other. Jeffrey is a bit smaller than Casey, just 170cm, a bit taller than I am. He has pale skin, intensive eyes and I don't know why but I absolutely love his mouth, not only because it is kissing so perfectly.

"We have a little flat for you for this night. You two will take a flight to Shanghai tomorrow. We already arranged everything, brought your clothes to the flat, faked two passports and bought the tickets, Alex. Now, Jeffrey will show you where to sleep tonight," Casey said and Jeffrey and Alex stood up and disappeared.

Now, only he and I were left. "You trust Alex?"

I shrug. "He is my brother. I will either change him or kill him."

"That's the Alex I know," he laughs and takes the pack of cigarettes from the table. He lights one and stars at the table. "He's a good Poker player," he mentions.

I sit down on the seat right next to him. "He learnt it from his uncle. Like he learnt about everything from him."

"You think we shouldn't trust him. Why have you then brought him here?"

"He can be changed. I wouldn't send him on mission alone at first. He's been through a lot and hell knows what is going on in his mind."

He smiles and blows the smoke right into my face. He kisses me again and presses my head closer to his one. "I think I know where you'll stay tonight," he mutters and takes another drag. "Now, where have you been the last two days? I missed you."

We still sit close to each other and I can see the cruelty in his eyes. It's not easy to find a man like him.

"I encountered a man. He is running a drug business in the south and he wanted me to join."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I said yes so that we could have sex. And then I eliminated another competitive of yours," I purr and he laughs.

"What would I do without you?" he asks and flips the ash into the ashtray.

"You would need to fuck someone else?" I mutter silently.

He smiles, but answers: "Yeah, most likely a hooker with bigger tits, a nice smile on her face and most wonderful hair…but she probably wouldn't understand anything of what I am doing here and in no way help me with it."

He drags his cigarette and blows the smoke again in my face which is leaning forward to kiss him.

He responds the long tongue kiss, but I don't feel any emotions in it. I'd really like to see how someone falls in love or at least tries hard to not only please oneself. But in the past few years, I learnt to become aroused just by pleasing a man or seeing the orgasm expression in his face.

"Shouldn't we do it right here?" he asks in his business tone.

"No…" I decide. "I could use a bed right now and more privacy. Especially the last thing is what I missed and will miss most."

"You don't plan returning to prison, do you? You can't escape all the time. It has been a wonder that you managed three times. MI6 is still searching you and CIA and Interpol joined the hunt."

"I see you informed well. But I don't think I'll be able to escape them forever," I say honestly.

He fondles my hair and gives me a short kiss on my mouth. He takes the last drag and grinds the cigarette in the ash tray.

"Then let's go," he blows the smoke through his teeth and we both stand up and leaned against his chest and feeling his arm on my waist, we leave the room.

We walk through the bar and I already notice his bodyguards again following us. We step outside and I can again breathe fresh air again which makes me feel so relieved.

We move through the crowd of the late night but we never lose our protective shadows. He still has me tight in his hands and we step into the dark car and sit down at the backseat.

I'm leaning my head on his shoulder and close my eyes while he plays with my long and curly, dark brown hair. "You have wonderful hair, you know that?" he whispers into my ear and starts kissing my hair, my forehead and my neck.

I have to smile, all men are the same, driven by their tiny dicks.

I hope he'll just nail me tonight and that after the objective in Shanghai I'll have some more time for Jeffrey, since we encountered in West India three weeks ago we used to spend some nights together, he then brought me here and I became Casey's little doll, but that didn't mean Jeffrey couldn't have fun with me either.

The drive takes us about twenty minutes until we arrive at the little hotel where he's staying. It's tinier than where he usually resides during some of his business trips but I feel more comfortable in a scruffy and run-down, unobtrusive place and I think he respects that privacy you have in it, too.

So we enter the tiny hotel room with the double-bed that's filling nearly the whole room and the small bathroom at our left. "So, now we're here…" he whispers into my ear when he closes the door.

I turn around and push him against that door, starting to kiss him crazily.

"Oh, fuck me," he gasps, then regaining strength again, responding that kissing and pushes me through the room and down on the bed.

He opens my blouse very fast and pulls it off, throws my bra on the other side of the bed and crawls onto me.

"Now, you dirty bitch," he mutters and we both crawl further on the bed, me lying above him.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I ask, again kissing, like Marc he has the typical smell of cigarette but without peppermint mixing like my dear Marc I killed. I don't know yet if I should kill Casey as well, but he's a big wheel in the underground…although in case there might be a riot able to get started, I wouldn't deny to lead it.

I remove his shirt and press my tiny boobies on his chest, feeling how my nipples are hardening and making him smile. I kiss his neck, his chest and belly and start opening his trousers.

My hands glide into his underpants and feel what's in there.

I am fully naked now and soon is he, so that I reach for the rubber. He wants to complain but I put my finger on his mouth. He licks it and without a word I put the condom on very softly.

We change sides, he above me, moving his pelvis back and forward, first slowly, then getting faster and I see the relieve on his face, he's starting to breathe so heavily,

so do I, mostly feeling so aroused because he does, it satisfies me to please the men, so I'm opening my mouth as wide as he does, his head is coming down to mine, he kisses me again and again, touching and crushing my tiny hooters without that tenderness but with pleasure.

"You know, Alex, you don't have the biggest tits, but you're better than any moll with double D I fucked yet," he pants for air and closes his eyes.

I smile touching his back, fondling his neck and through his hair. Then he lies down onto me, my hands buried in his hair and his ones in mine. His chest is lifting and lowering fast. I smell his cheap aftershave and my legs are clutching around his body.

We are lying like that for some moments before he rolls off next to me and stares at me.

"You're such a wonderful, young woman, you know that, Alex? You're not only the best killer I've ever seen, you also done the best sex to me. And believe me, I've had a lot of that in my life already," says the fifty-years old to me. I don't answer but stare into his cold, dark eyes and respond that smile.

"Now, pass me over my package," he whispers and I open the draw of the night table, sit up to have a better look, feel him crawling and sit up next to me, cuddling a bit, I found the cigarettes and his lighter. I take one and put it in my mouth.

"You really shouldn't. I wanna care for you and that's not quite good if you wanna stay in that good shape," he mentions and I light the cigarette to take a deep breath.

"I've been in prison for so long time and you deny me everything," I complain sarcastically.

He holds out his hand, I take another long and relaxing drag before I hand it him over.

"I know you'd probably kill me for that comment, but you're kind of cute," he says and he's right, I should kill him for that, but he kisses me on my cheek and hugs me with his right arm.

"You think that Alex will kill that guy…Wolf?" he then changes topic. He breathes his smoke out and I inhale it very deeply, closing my eyes and smiling, open them and lean my head against his shoulder

"They have become friends and I think this will show if we truly…can trust him more," I say.

"You don't sound confidential."

"He's a mental wrack, Casey. He suffers from severe traumas and I have no idea what his real intentions are. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought him here to find out if this son of a bitch can still be turned into an evil man. He has the right potential."

"Scorpia said he hadn't."

"Scorpia wasn't tactful enough."

"Don't you tell me anything about being tactful."

"You know what I mean," I say and take the cigarette out of his mouth to have a drag again.

He sighs and grabs it back.

"I wanna turn him. If that's not possible – and we're about to see that very soon – I'll kill him, I promise, before he can make any trouble."

"Like the last time you 'killed' him?"

"I wanted to give him a chance. After all, he's my brother."

"Half-brother."

"He must at least share some genes with me."

"Yeah, but remember: He got the good ones from your father but he didn't get the evilness of your mother, but the good ones of his mummy."

"Don't be crazy," I complain and push him softly.

He laughs and kissed me on my head. "You're really so cute…"

"Yeah, and I've slept with guys twenty years older than you so you shouldn't complain!" I remind him in return.

I take his cigarette for the last drag and grind it on the night table.

Now it is my turn to kiss him, his cheeks, his neck which isn't as impressive as Marc's was, his chest and down to his dick which I lick now.

While I'm giving his head, Alex and Jeffrey arrive at the unobtrusive building outside of the town.

There are small rooms and they encounter several men and sluts passing their ways so that Alex directly knows in what kind of district they've landed. Jeffrey opened another door which showed a little room with only a bed and a sofa on which the little stolen back with Alex' clothes were lying.

On the right side, there was a bathroom with two towels hanging there. "We'll be there tomorrow at nine o'clock," Jeffrey said and wished him a good night, leaving Alex alone in the apartment in Dhaka.

He sighed and fell down on the bed all tired. He hasn't had such a bed and such privacy in a long time. The past few months he had travelled through the work, doing some dirty jobs to earn money and somehow arrived at South Asia.

He tried to never reveal his name, never talked a lot to anybody, never attracted attention. He knew that in England his funeral had been and he hoped that his sister hadn't made any mistake and that his death was for sure.

He had no real new objective in his life and was curious what task he may had to tackle tomorrow.

**(Sorry, missed that following part during my first upload:)**

It was exactly nine o'clock in the morning when somebody knocked on Alex' door. He opened and wasn't surprised to see his own half-sister smiling at him. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded and took his bag. They walked down the corridor and the staircase and entered the car which was parking in front of the building. They both sat down on the backseat and she nodded to the driver, one of the men Alex had yesterday seen watching him and Jeffrey.

"It would be nice if you told me any details," Alex complained and tried to read his sister's face, unavailingly.

"I'll tell you enough when we're arriving in Shanghai, Alex. Don't worry, I just need to be sure to trust you."

"So it is someone I know? Listen, I'm no fool. Whoever this is, I will do it, okay? I'm changed, I see that you had your reasons to escape prison. And you aren't like it is written in the files."

I had to smile. Really not like in the files, which described me as cynical, psychopathic, nuts and addicted to violence and torture. Well, I think this is a really nice description of me.

I lean back and close my eyes. I haven't had so much sleep this night and the happenings are still passing my eyes and I must say I really enjoy being close to Casey, he reminds me a bit of myself, unfortunately with the death humor and the tendency to torture and feeling so much joy in it.

The traffic is slow and with an average speed of twenty kilometers per hour we crawl toward the direction of the airport where we arrive after three hours. Alex has already dozen off again, I'm listening to the music of my MP3-Player and look outside the window.

I assume this is not really what Mrs. Jones thinks I am doing right now. In general, this is, as far as I take along, not the typical behavior of a mean girl like me. But perhaps I'm tired of playing the perfect movie villain for MI6. I don't wanna say I wasted my years in prison, but right now I'd like to do what I like. Just have a bit fun before reality caches up with me again. We take our stuff and I hand over the passport to Alex.

"Julian O'Brien _(Star Trek^^)_, are you serious?" he asks when he reads the name. "Where do you have the photo from?"

"Better don't ask," I respond while we're walking up the staircase. "My name's Jadzia O'Brien, we're siblings, on vacation in China. We come from Glasgow and we're both nineteen years old, okay? Your birthday is still the same so that you aren't confused. By the way, we're twins, because we're both born within nine months."

"You're really thinking about everything, are you?" he says in surprise.

"Why do you think I still live?" I answer sarcastically and really ask myself why I haven't killed him yet.

Perhaps I become too kind and emotional on my old days, I think, when we're entering the gates of the huge glass-building. He was impressed by the architecture but has no time to watch around. He followed his sister to the check-in and the security check followed.

Alex was surprised how easily they had passed and now they were both inside so fast. Alex had given him a small rucksack where he could pack some important things. Now they were sitting on the huge windowsill in an abandoned corridor and watch the planes starting and landing.

"Alex…why didn't you kill me?" he suddenly asked, looking at the girl. Has she been sliming even more since they'd last seen each other?

"Why should I? Listen, Alex. I may have hated you all the time. While I was imprisoned with those motherfuckers of men, you had a nice life in London. But then you got involved with law enforcement and MI6 and I even hated you more for this…and your father for sleeping with my mother."

"I agree with you that Mr. Blunt is an asshole and that he shouldn't have done this to you. But what changed your mind?"

"After we met for the first time, I thought a lot about you. I had been so determined to plan your death that I hadn't noticed how much we actually have in common."

"About nothing."

"More than you think, Alex. I know what you think. You are not as cruel and inhuman as I am but you have the potential to becoming more. And I mean not a puppet of the MI6."

He didn't respond but then asked: "How did you get along with your mother? She raised you, didn't she?"

I nod. "She has been kind to me, but nobody else was. Actually the guards raised and protected me but the dumped me with my mum and all the inmates. They had been abusing her and as soon as I could walk the guards forced me to work.

My mum slept with one of the most dangerous prisoners there and she asked him to protect me. I were raised to defend myself and trying to survive is the only thing I've done my whole life. But now I want to experience some things before I either go back into perdition or die," I clarify.

After an hour of waiting we enter the plane and thirty minutes later we high above the ground. I enjoy flying, I do really like to be independent from the world under us.


	2. Exploration of your soul

**This chapter eventually includes some disgusting scenes. As mentioned before, I recommend it not to be read for minors. I have no responsibility and I do not own anything. I can just say: I warned you.**

**Chapter 2**

Alex stepped into the small room. He felt somehow better now and more comfortable in the hotel on 34th floor in the middle of Shanghai. He was anonym here and nobody could recognize or detect him. He was dead. He was free. And for the first time, he really felt like that.

He was excited, again, but this time it was different than on his Snakehead mission or on Scorpia Rising, as his objectives were called by the files. Now, he was on the opposite side, on the wrong side which knew no rules.

Neither did Alex. He looked down on the street where the cars were tiny. The noise was nearly all damped and he turned around. Everything was white and light-brown, definitely not his style and obviously not Alexa's one.

"I'm glad we only come here for business," she mentioned and put the sports bag on the floor. She had a look around.

Casey had chosen this apartment for them because the rooms were soundproof, this was what they needed. They haven't told Alex why, but he had the strange feeling that only killing the agents wouldn't be the whole job.

Somehow he sensed nothing toward the fact that he probably had to torture some Britons, he felt nothing in common with them. His nation has betrayed him, his country has left him. And this may become his revenge.

Alexa came back to the room.

"And?" he asked expectful.

"It's adequate. Although I don't wanna spend here more time than necessary."

"Too much style?"

"Too high level. I prefer it more simple." Alex smiled on that comment.

Yeah, she had spent over seventeen years in a prison where simplicity was first in every case. "So, when do we start?" he asked. He still hadn't been provided any more information.

She looked up and he was still astonished how good she was in hiding feelings or any emotion. Well, she had had years in training. She was a cold-blooded killer machine who knew no pity. "Our contact will bring the agents to us. It's safer that way," she answered shortly and lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Really? You serious?" he asked surprised by how easy she took it. He didn't want to admit it, but he honestly felt high-strung.

"Nervous?" she asked and opened her eyes shortly.

He didn't feel like nodding and just sat down on the armchair opposite to the bed. "How long do we have to wait?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you and I asked first."

She smiled. "Alex, you need to get rid of the childish attitudes of yours. I think, this will help you."

"I'd know if you told me what I'll have to do."

"You find out soon enough…and to your question. They'll arrive here at sundown."

"And I assume you want to torture them?" he asked in an unsuspicious tone, as he hoped.

"Yeah, Alex…I hope it didn't take you that long. Since Casey's last informant died, he'd like to have some you information. But don't worry, Alex…he said you only had to kill one of the agents. I won't demand you more than that."

"And if I liked to do more?"

"Let's wait and see," she whispered and continued staring out to the darkening sky.

"It's getting windy," he mentioned with a look on the flags and people down on the streets.

"A storm is coming," his sister said silently and sat up. "Alex, don't you wanna rest as well?"

"I've slept on the plane."

"You still could use some more."

He shook his head and stared at the clouds that gathered threateningly in the sky. It didn't take long until it started to rain and the air was humid and the once blue sky was now filled with dark clouds.

Alex must have dozen off when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and saw that Alexa had already gotten up and for the first time, he noticed she had her hair tied back, she looked somehow different with it.

She opened the door and four men came in, two of them with bags over their heads, the other two with guns. "Problems?" she asked and they both nodded and tied the two captured agents on the chairs.

"You should watch out, girl" the man said. "They tried to escape even more than once and nearly succeeded."

"I think I can handle it," she said and the two men left the room again closing the doors.

"How did they manage to bring them up here?" Alex asked surprised.

"This hotel belongs to the trafficker," she responded and removed the bag of one of the prisoners. She put the sports bag on the bed and opened it and started to place the tools on the bed.

She did it very slowly and Alex could see that due to the not-panicking behavior, it must be an experienced agent. "You've been tortured before?" Alexa asked who must have had the same thought.

"Yeah, but never by a little girl…or is he gonna do it?" the agent answered, not taking the two children seriously. But she stayed calm and finished her task.

"You're mine. My boss needs some information. And in case this all doesn't work, I'm sure he'll love to kill your partner," she said nodding over to Alex.

The agent laughed. "Who the fuck is sending two little children to such a mission, huh?"

"Isn't that something you should ask your own little organization?" she responded quietly.

"What do you mean?"

She walked over to the other man who still could only hear his environment. She tapped him on his shoulder. "Would you bother to explain…please?"

"MI6 once used a school boy for some operations…how the hell do _you_ know about this?"

"This material about the 'experiment' is classified. How come you know about this?" Alexa asked silently waiting for an answer.

The man hesitated. "Who are you?" he asked.

"She asked why you know!" Alex demanded more severely. He had a look at his half-sister and was surprised that she seemed to be happy that intervened.

"Who are you and what do you want? We won't tell you anything," the prisoner said.

"We'll see," Alexa muttered.

She walked around the bed and picked up one of her toys. "Sean, I assume that's your name, can you please describe what I am holding in my hands?" she asked to the agent who stared at her.

He bit on his lips and then answered: "A knife?"

"Was this a question?"

"It _is_ a knife," he answered annoyed.

"It's a medical dissecting tool. Very precise…my favorite," she whispered and Alex didn't doubt that she may have used that on several occasions before. But to his surprise, she put it down again. "What do you think, Sean? Which of my little toys is appropriate for an MI6 agent like you?"

"How did you find out we were working for the MI6?" he responded, now a bit more nervous.

"I think this is matter of Keith, your dear boss, how he figured that out. The main thing is, my boss wants some information. And Keith was so nice to give you to us."

"We may not have what you want," Sean responded.

"Oh, I'm well aware of your status at MI6 but since we lost our last informant, we need to find out everything we can," Alexa hissed picked up another one of her toys, some piece of metal with a lot of sharp edges.

She regarded it for a while, then the agent and put it back again. "Who was the latest agent who died in action for MI6?" she suddenly asked.

Alex looked at her worried. He knew that he was.

Sean only laughed. "You'll have to kill us," he answered.

"Is that so?" Alexa asked and put her hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I won't say anything," he answered.

"Then let's do it the hard way," she muttered and without any hesitation, he hit with her right fist into Sean's astonished face what made him fall backward on the floor, still tied upon the chair.

Alex's eye twitched, surprised by that sudden reaction and his sister stepped upon the agent.

She pulled his head up by his hair and hit him several times, both hands. "The funny thing is, I can go on like that all night…but after some point, I can be very impatient. And right now, I neither want to disappoint my boss nor my partner who's waiting to get some action as well," she answered and stopped beating him.

"Alex, give me that knife," she ordered and he brought it to her. "Now, how can I decorate your pretty face?" she asked and put the knife into his mouth.

"As you're from Britain, we should probably try the 'Glasgow method'?" she said and Alex didn't even blink when the blood flood on the light brown carpet and the man screamed in pain as his mouth was being ripped open toward his ears. "Now the other side…"

"No, listen, I'll tell you everything!"

"Oh, I can't understand you. You have to speak clearer…"

The man was coughing for breath. He could nearly speak and Alex could see the teeth in his mouth.

"Perhaps we should then turn to you," she decided and stepped behind the other man. Sean was still yelling and the other agent with still the bag on his head seemed to become nervous as well.

"I'm sorry but I promised my partner to have the pleasure to kill you so I can't touch you. But I'm sure you don't want dear Agent Sean Sacks to suffer anymore, do you?" Alexa hissed and put her head on the man's shoulder.

"Now, we come to business…" she added and then said to Alex: "In the bag is a little voice recorder. And a piece of paper with some questions." Alex gave her that paper and started recording.

"Man, fuck! Who sends a woman to do his dirty work? And what's about you, you silent asshole?" the agent complained when Alexa had read out the first task.

"I slept with enough people…and for him, he's my half-brother," she answered and repeated the question.

He still didn't answer and she repeated hitting agent Sean Sacks, kicked him into his stomach and he was yelling in pain. His partner became even more nervous.

And with the sound of his in agony screaming friend in the background, he started to tell.

He cursed himself and muttered some prayers while Valentina tore the paper into little pieces.

"May your god, your kingdom, the queen and Mr. Blunt forgive you," she finally said.

Alex looked up. Mr. Blunt? He had returned five weeks after his retirement and was still leader of his former unit. His sister had caught his surprised look but didn't answer it.

She took a bottle from the bag, it had no etiquette.

"What's in there?" he asked surprised.

"Acid," she responded, put the papers with the questions on the yelling agent and poured the liquid over it.

In disbelief, Alex watched how the acid destroyed not only the ink of the words but also the paper and with formation of foam also the upper part of the agent's skin.

The screaming went louder and louder when the liquid erased the brown skin and reached the inside of the stomach.

Blood was running all down, mixing with the deadly spume. He recognized the bones and the rips of the victim.

"I'm sorry you can't see that," Alex said to the other agent. "But your friend's being eaten by very high concentrated nitrohydrochlorid acid. It's very nice…but I wouldn't like to take a bath in it."

She still held the little bottle in the hand and then poured a few drops on the trousers of the still sitting agent. The acid went through the jeans within a second and reached the skin.

"Ah, fuck," the agent cried out but was still able to bear the pain.

"A taste of my medicine," she muttered before she returned to Sean and emptied the bottle over his face.

Alex looked away immediately but was sure that he could never ever forgive that expression of the face and how the acid fumed and foamed on the skin and erased the skin and the organic hull and entered the skull.

When he dared to have a look again, he felt his stomach performing summersaults in his belly.

The face was gone, the eyes were a white liquid that was flowing down on the floor and the teeth were little white things falling down on the ground.

Alex had never seen a human skull and after this view, he was sure he never wanted to see one again _(I've once seen some, but cleaned up and in a vitrine, down in Pathology…)_.

He stared at Alex, not believing what he saw and what she had done. She closed the bottle again and threw it back into the bag.

She could easily watch the deformed head and body and Alex swore himself that he never doubted her sense for cruelty, torture and violence ever again.

There was silence for a few moments in which Alexa kneed down and felt the still-in-tact-part of the neck.

"Well…I'd say he's dead," she answered coldly and without any expression of pity or shame on her face.

"You wanna see him?" she asked to the left agent.

"What…what have you done you cruel bitch?" he shouted in fear. "What?"

"She poured the acid all over his face," Alex answered and was surprised about how calm he sounded. Inside of him, nothing was that quiet. His stomach was playing a soccer ball and he couldn't still believe what he just witnessed.

The agent didn't respond. He was too shocked to say anything.

Then, Alexa came over to him and pulled the bag off and threw it away.

His head hung down, he had dark hair, his skin was tan as well and he was quite muscular. Slowly, he looked up and stared into Alex' face. And for a second, both of their mouths dropped open as they recognized each other.

"Alex," the agent was the first one to speak.

"Wolf," the boy stuttered and he felt suddenly so hot as if his own skin was starting to burn and burst out in flames.

"No…"

"Alex, is that you? Really?" the agent said in horror.

The grown-up boy nodded slowly. Then he turned to his sister. "You knew that!" he stated outraged.

"Of course," she answered calmly.

"How…comes…Alex?" Wolf stammered. "You're dead!"

"Obviously not," Alex caught himself. "My half-sister helped me to fake my death."

"Half-sister?" Wolf stared at Alexandra who was gathering her 'toys' and packed them back into the bag.

Alex nodded.

"And…what…?"

"She wants to recruit me, I may join her."

"You aren't a killer, Alex. You aren't a bad guy."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Wolf. But times are changing. And I can't afford anyone to know that I am still alive." Alex knew that this was long-time-planned.

She wanted to see a proof for his loyalty and who could better serve for that than an old friend of his MI6 days. "With what am I supposed to kill him?" he then asked her without looking away from Wolf.

"No," he only stammered, not believing that his old comrade would be able to do that.

"With whatever you want," Alexa said and looked up. She was surprised that he suddenly changed his attitude on being so sure about what to do. Perhaps it was a real changing Alex or he just wanted to trick her, for his own little piece of theatre sacrificing even an old friend. But she would give him a try.

"Then give me the knife of yours…your favorite one," Alex ordered and turned around to her.

She hesitated for a second but then picked it up and handed it over. "Have good luck," she muttered and came nearby to watch the scene.

Alex bent down to his friend and whispered something into his ear that the other Alex couldn't understand. She folded her arms in expectation. He now regarded the knife in his hands and without any more hesitation, he directly stabbed it in the front of Wolf's neck.

It went deeper and deeper and the blood flooded out and down the shirt and the trousers, forming a puddle on the floor.

He was opening his mouth to shout but there came no voice out of it, his eyes widened and he tried to free his arms. Then, when he finally gave up defending himself, he fell backwards from the chair, spraying the blood all over place and finally resting next to his loyal friend, Sean Sacks.

Alex stared at him, not believing what he just did.

"What a shame…The poor carpet," Alexa commented and picked up the knife from Alex' hands.

She cleaned it with the bed clothes and threw it into her bag. She took it up and went over to the window.

It had begun to rain and the sky was dark grey now. It became windy within only seconds and the weather outside seemed even more threatening than before. The rain was hammering against the window and it was already pouring heavily.

"Nice weather," she determined and opened the door. "C'mon, Alex. Someone else is going to clean that up for us."

Alex hurried forward to get the door before it was falling closed again. He followed his sister along the corridor and to the elevator. "The cameras are offline?" he asked worried.

"As mentioned before: The hotel belongs to the human trafficker. And yes, we're not being filmed," she answered confidently. "Ah, yes. All DNA will be destroyed so that there won't be any sign for your living existence."

"How? You can't burn down the whole hotel!"

"There are other ways, Alex. Let me give you some advice: Alcohol can wipe traces of DNA away but not destroy it. But a very specific mixture of some salt acid, which includes chloride, _(actually I meant Euchlorine) _and a few other nice things, can be very thorough in such things."

"I hope so."

"Oh, Alex. I'm very convinced in science and chemistry. It can do such wonderful things."

"I've seen that," he responded drily and didn't manage to wipe the picture of that skull with skin pieces and acid foam out of his head.

**Please do review.**


	3. The on-going War

**Well, I know that reviews are very rare here. But like this I don't see if anybody is actually reading my story. Therefore I have no real intentions of uploading the next chapters. However, I need really long time to finish one. I have just closed my last story (NCIS) and am currently writing another one (Rizzoli & Isles). I also am very busy these days and barely find time to write.**

**And when I have some I don't automatically make up what's happening next. I'm not even sure if you're reading right this here and would be glad to hear at least some (dis)couraging words of you readers. I also don't know what you (dis)like in my stories and therefore can't really improve myself to a better writer which is pretty sad. But however, read this story and enjoy it ;)**

**Chapter 3**

The rain hasn't stopped and Alex could nearly see anything outside of the car. His sister was concentrating on driving through the city of exaggerations. "I did what you demanded. What now?" he asked.

"You need to be more patient," she answered silently when they finally entered an even darker part of the city.

Down here, the rain sounded louder and darkness looked even blacker. Alex felt uncomfortable but his sister made this only smile. They parked five minutes later and stepped out into the rain.

Alex felt like being carried away by the wind and they hurried inside of the skyscraper which seemed to be tiny in comparison to those downtown. They ran up the stairs and he felt safe again when he closed the door behind him.

It was a small flat with a little kitchen, a bedroom where the small double-bed nearly filled all the space and a tiny bathroom.

"What now?" he asked when Alexa threw the sports bag on the floor and sat down on the kitchen table to have a look outside where the rain was even becoming heavier.

"Now we wait…you know, Alex, most of the job is waiting."

"I already noticed," he muttered and opened the cupboards. To his surprise, he found even cutlery, plates and there was even some food in the fridge.

"Casey uses this place often to hide his killers or disciples or himself," she explained when he returned to the table.

They heard the first roll of thunder which made him frightened him shortly. "Like I said: A storm is coming," she only commented when the bolt was twitching down at the close horizon.

"And I thought you meant the MI6," he muttered ironically. "Won't they investigate?"

"I think so. But don't worry, there's no way they can notice that you're alive. Unless, you want to tell them, of course."

"Why should I do that?"

"To remind Mr. Blunt that you're out there…perhaps planning some kind of revenge…and for Mrs. Jones so that she doesn't cry that often anymore…" she whispered in a threatening tone.

"Alex, you're scaring me," he stated a fact that was true since he got her to know.

"That's the plan," she answered and another thunder was frightening him. "It's getting closer," she muttered and jumped down from the table.

That moment, her cell phone rang. She picked it up from the sports bag and went to the next door. Alex didn't want to listen, but he had to. Silently, he sneaked to the wall and listened carefully.

But it was no earthly use, she spoke Russian and he guessed that it was Casey who had called.

When she came back, he directly asked: "Casey?" She nodded and told him that he and Jeffrey would arrive within the next hour.

* * *

Finally, someone knocked on the door and Alexa went to open. Alex wasn't surprised to see Jeffrey and presumably his bodyguard or best friend, Jeffrey, enter.

Casey gave her a long kiss and then turned to Alex. "You did a great job. I saw the bodies when they were dumped into the river. And I have some news for you."

They all sat down on the kitchen table. Alexa turned on the lights as the clouds outside were darkening the sky. "I managed to get new passports. They're really good and you won't have any problems.

You two will fly to Europe next morning. I have the main part of my business there and especially drug scene in South France and North of Spain. But your task will be another. Alex, I think you have the right potential for killing. You're not like your sister, don't worry, but I think a nice gun will suit you."

Alex just nodded silently. He still didn't know what to think about this, he had no clue what was going on right now in his life.

"You two will go to Germany, it's exactly in the middle between UK, your favorite place on earth, Alex, and Russia, where my business spreads from. You both speak German and you won't attract any attention." He grabbed two passports from his jacket and threw them on the table. Both siblings picked one and then changed for that they had had the other's one.

"You, Alex, will be Alexandra Jímenez, half Spanish, half German, 18 years old and you were born in Barcelona but grew up in Oberhausen, a town in West Germany. Alex, I'm sorry but I had to alter your name because your safety is more important. You'll be Simon Jung, 19, born in Oberhausen, too.

You grew up together and I'll sent you to Cologne. It's a big town with nearly one million inhabitants and I try to establish a little work over there. It's currently a big spot in the drug scene but also the drug scene is making problems. I want to have a free way there and I need someone to tidy up the city."

He sighed and leaned back. "You'll meet a group of my disciples there, they're mainly from Russia. They already have a good insight and tell you what you need to know. However, you'll kill for me both rocker bosses of the two gangs and the guy who's controlling the traffic. This will screw up the city long enough for me to make some important steps, okay?"

Both Alex's nodded. "Good. Alex, you'll stay here because I need your sister for another little thing tonight. I have a meeting with a working partner tonight in North town and I'd like to have some support," Casey added and with no other words, he, Jeffrey and Alexa left the building.

Now, Alex was on his own, thinking about what to do. Germany was a close step to his home country again and he just hoped that entering the EU wouldn't cause any trouble as Alexa was being searched by both Interpol and DGSE and Germany wasn't quite the best country where to hide as a wanted person.

But he knew that despite Germany was so great in economy and looking so well, the actual person there was a normal worker and that especially the rocker and drug scenes in some cities were feared by police.

Even a normal citizen was able to purchase some easy drugs illegally and every town had its places where you didn't want to go by night. He knew some German TV series and the main difference to American TV was that it showed reality. In America, they made movies of high society or even 'The Mentalist' or 'Hawaii 5-0' were no comparison to 'The Last Cop' or 'Danny Lowinsky' from German TV, where the truth was shown. He somehow looked forward to coming the UK so close and thought about if Alexa said the truth when she mentioned that Mrs. Jones missed him.

Well, she had always been very kind to him and against Mr. Blunt's actions of using him as a spy.

* * *

While Jeffrey was driving, Casey showed Alex some documents on the backseat. The meeting they were driving to was about the current drug situation in Shanghai. North Town was ruled by the Chenggong gang while the South belonged to some men who Casey had good contact with. In the last few months, there had happened a few shootings in a park around the border area and now it was the turn of some big wheels to find a solution.

"And why shall I 'support' you?" Alex finally asked.

"You speak some Chinese.

"Just a little bit."

"But enough to know if somebody calls me names," he answered and the car was getting slower.

"We arrived," Jeffrey stated and looked to the abandoned warehouse.

"I'll wait a few meters from here." Casey stepped out and in that careless moment, Alex smiled at Jeffrey and he returned her a little kiss. They both didn't know if Casey knew about them but she was sure that he at least suspected something.

Alex followed Casey inside and through a little labyrinth of packages and boxes in shelves. They arrived at a table and exactly a few seconds later, two other men appeared from the opposite side of the room. They were both Asiatic, pale skinned and black haired.

They all nodded at each other and then sat down.

"What is that bitch searching here?" the Chinese man complained.

"She's working for me," Casey explained calmly.

"As a fucking whore?"

"As the best assassin I have."

The man spitted on the floor. "Fuck you," he muttered to Alex who didn't react but just stared at them.

"Can we come to business?" Casey then intervened impatiently.

"This park is my ground! I have expanded first there!"

"We have been delivering stuff over there before, Feng," Casey answered reacting to the man.

"But not as much as it would indicate your territory!" Feng claimed in bad English. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, gave his accompany one and then offered Casey, who took one and Alex.

"She doesn't smoke," Casey answered quickly and Alex folded her arms sighing.

Feng laughed and they lit their cigarettes to continue the negotiations. "Two days ago there arrived three corpses of good man at my store. And don't tell me you have no idea where they're from," Feng muttered with a thick Chinese accent and blew the smoke in the direction of the ceiling lamp.

"I have nothing to do with this. These are my men who are running business here and I have my responsible persons."

"Then make them responsible! If any new body appears, it means war," he complained and the other Asian nodded agreeing.

"Why don't you make the park neutral ground?" Alex suddenly interacted.

All three men looked at her.

"I mean, when both of you can't decide who it belongs to, why not make it responsible for none of you?"

"That hoe is crazy," Feng screamed and flipped the ash on the table. "This park is good place to sell, I won't give it up!"

"But it's cheaper for both of you. You start a war, you'll lose not only your members to fights, but also to police. And as soon as someone gets cold feet, he'll betray all of you and you're gone. No one is irreplaceable," she answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"She's right," Casey blew out the smoke through his teeth and made obviously clear that he didn't like Alex' proposal either.

"Really? You're listening to a hustler who should be chained to your bed?" the other Asian guy answered in disbelief.

"You should watch your mouth, son of a bitch!" Alex said aggressively.

"Hey, hey, hey. Nobody denied you're right, girl," Feng responded and tried to calm his accompany down. "We should think about that," he turned to Casey again. "But I also heard you tortured some MI6 fags on my grounds," he added and grimaced in disgust.

"That was a thing between Han and me. Nothing you should worry about," Casey answered shortly.

"Tell me," Feng ordered interested.

"Just recruited an ex-agent and I needed to trust him. He should kill an old colleague."

"Did it work?"

"Ya, and he'll leave town next morning, if you wanna be specific."

"Great," Feng smiled and flipped the cigarette on the floor. "Park being neutral?" he then asked and held out his hand.

Casey hesitated a second but then accepted. They both stood up, again nodded to each other.

"Hey, you've got a nice bitch, Casey. I just hope for you she's as pleasing in bed as she's a negotiator."

"She's better," he responded with a short smile and they both left into different directions. He put his arm around Alex and they stepped outside. They started walking toward where Jeffrey was waiting in the car.

"You did well," he said. "I wouldn't have got the idea of neutral ground and you can be sure Feng wouldn't have accepted that from everyone."

She didn't respond but just took the fag from his mouth for the last drag.

"He was right in one thing: You're a little bitch," he whispered into her ear when she threw the butt away and entered the backseat of the car.

"News?" Jeffrey asked and drove them back to the city.

"Park's become neutral ground. Thanks to Alex," Casey answered and fondled her legs, his hand slowly gliding upward.

She smiled but continued staring outside of the window. She was fascinated by the town, by the people, everything was so big, so huge and there were so many persons that they were all unimportant, even she was only little part of something whole.

She felt anonym and so safe here but she also looked forward to being to Europe again that she partly regarded as her home.

* * *

It was late after midnight and when Alex heard the door unlocking, he read 3 am on the alarm clock. Alexa didn't turn on the lights but he did as soon as she entered the bedroom.

"Hey," she smiled and started undressing her blouse and trousers.

"Did you sleep with Casey?" Alex asked tired.

"After we settled some negotiations with another drug boss here in town. And when he was asleep I went over to Jeffrey's bedroom and nailed him," she crawled toward him into the bed.

"You should try as well. There're enough women out there waiting for you…or men," she whispered and moved her pillow a bit closer to him.

"No, thanks," he answered straightly and turned off the lights.

"Have you ever had sex, Alex?" she asked.

He hesitated for a second. "A girl in High School once gave me head on one party. I still don't know why I didn't shout her away," he finally answered. He heard his half-sis laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're seventeen and you don't have anybody to tell you anything. If I weren't your sister, I'd have screwed you already."

"That's good prospect. A mass murderer wants to fuck me," he sighed and closed his eyes. "Good night," he whispered.

"Good night. Sleep well," she whispered back and he dozed off with thoughts about if she had really changed since her last outbreak.

* * *

Alex awoke next day when someone was fondling his cheek. He turned around and recognized smiling Alex. "How late is it?" he asked and felt like just having falling asleep.

"It's half past five. You can have a shower if you like," she explained and continued rubbing her wet hair.

She was only closed in bra and underpants and Alex gathered some of his clothes and entered the bathroom where he found a towel.

Six minutes later they sat together in the kitchen eating some bread. Outside, the streets were still wet from the rain during night and they didn't spoke much. He was already lost in thoughts when she broke the silence: "Alex, since we got to know each other, has your image of me changed?"

Her voice was so soft and quiet that he couldn't really believe she was the same girl who had spread all that hatred and disgust on their first meeting in the MI6 basements.

"You've…changed, somehow," he admitted. "Earlier I knew you were my foe and that you're only goal was my death. And now I have not the slightest idea what you want."

She laughed and brought the plate to the sink to wash. He followed and ten minutes later they were outside again and she picked up the keys from under the car. Alex shook his head in disbelief how well organized this all was.

* * *

Alex felt a bit sick when the plane's nose was touching down on the landing field. He was in Europe again, undetected and he had passed all security checks. Now he was going to operate right under Mr. Blunt's nose and even against him.

That made him somehow feel a bit better although he yet had no idea what his sister was planning. He also was surprised about himself that he didn't regret having killed Wolf and that it even was a relief for him that he had finally had a chance to end his life as a secret spy forever.

Now he was a secret enemy the MI6 didn't know about yet. They picked up their luggage and left the airport. Alex still found it quite funny to watch cars driving on the right side and he swore he'd never get used to this.

A car was waiting for them and Alex greeted the man who sat on the driver's seat. They spoke a few words German but it was too fast and Alex didn't really understand most of it. They both sat down on the backseat and they started driving through the immense traffic of Düsseldorf downtown.

This city was located in West-Germany in an area which had the highest population density and most of the big towns, except for the three one-million-inhabitants-town Germany had: Munich in the South, Hamburg in the North and Berlin, the capital, in the East.

Alex was surprised about the infrastructure of the country and that it divided Europe so clearly into West and East. Alex didn't know when he had dozed off but suddenly he awoke again. They were waiting at a bridge who was about to close again so that the cars could pass.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Close to Leverkusen. We'll soon arrive in Cologne," his sister answered with a smile and he wondered if she ever got tired.

"Can't you tell me at least a bit?" he begged and she leaned back to watch the landscape passing by.

"Casey wants to expand his deliverance area. He's starting with some cities here in federal state North-Rhine Westphalia. It has highest population density and it is most complicated to smuggle drugs in here."

"It's part of the EU," he answered, he had learnt some things in political lessons in school as well.

"This means open borders and no controls. His greatest production is in Russia and it is easy to smuggle drugs into the East countries. As there're no borders…"

"It can easily pass until here. I understand, but what game do we play?"

"Most of drug trade in Cologne is ruled by rocker clubs, the 'Hells Angels' and the 'Bandidos' are rivals to each other."

"What are we supposed to do? Kill one head of them and make it look like the other ones ordered it?" Alex asked surprised. He didn't know that Germany had such problems with rocker bands.

"Kind of, just with more fun," she answered and he already expected worst.


	4. The Final

**LAST CHAPTER ALARM!**

**This is the last chapter of the A Well Hidden Secret - Diology (^^). I'm sorry but this chapter of my Alex Rider's stories has to end. Maybe I'm going to write more in the future. Depends on how you like it. And I don't know how you like it if you don't leave any comments. So I appreciate all reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

It was a dark night when Alex and his sister entered the pub downtown. He had needed some time to try out but now he felt nearly safe on a motorbike, even a bit when his sister was behind him.

Now, they were staring into the dark room where nearly all tables were full so they sat down at the bar. There were already some bikers shouting as they saw the girl in her hot tight black leather suit and Alex decided to just ignore them.

"What can I bring you?" the barkeeper asked nicely as he obviously stared at her boobies.

"Two Pils," he said in nearly fluent German.

He nodded and started to draw the beer. It didn't take long until a muscular and fat man in typical biker dressing sat down next to Alexa and smiled at her.

"New in town?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, just moved here. Wanted to go before it went too risky."

"Where've you been before?"

"We both grew up in Oberhausen, didn't only make friends there," Alex said.

The biker smiled. "You…together?"

"No," she laughed. "We…just best friends," she said and scooted over to Alex.

"I'm Daniel," the biker said and smiled at them.

"I'm Simon, that's Alex," Alex said.

"So…what did you do in Oberhausen which didn't only brought you friends?"

"Some stuff…funny thing is that police were the guys we've yet had less problems with," she answered.

Alex wondered how she had learnt to lie and flirt with guys so easily but after what he'd read about her and what Mrs. Jones had told him, he wasn't anymore surprised.

"Drugs?" Daniel asked.

Both nodded.

"That's cool. Hey, I'd like you to meet some of my friends," he decided and they all three walked over to another table where some pretty muscular and scary guys were sitting, the sort of guys you didn't want to meet at night on a lonely street.

He introduced the two new men and they sat down. They both told their cover story and although they were youngest, they were accepted, perhaps because Alexa really looked hot in her leather suit, Alex had to admit that.

However, his sister made fast contact and he tried to cope with it as well, he was youngest of all of them and they thought, he'd never guessed being one of them if he got caught. That may be an advantage, they decided and Alex drove with them to another plays.

It was obviously a clubhouse and they led them into a dark cellar. He felt nervous without his killer-sister on his side but he was quite glad that she couldn't watch him all the time now.

* * *

It was late in the night when Alex drove to their new home. He had been talking with some crazy guys all night and some of them had been really extreme.

He was far too young and too small to be one of them but they said he could help them delivering the drugs. He wasn't surprised when he found their flat empty as his sister had stayed at the pub with some other guys.

Now that he was alone, he realized how tired and stoned he really was. He fell into bed and even dozed off with full clothes on. He woke up the next day when he heard the door unlocking.

He sat straight up but then realized that it was his sister. "How late is it?" he asked when he stood up and nearly fell backward due to his headache.

"Half past six," she answered and threw her boots away.

"You look horrible," he mentioned.

Her eyes were glassy and it seemed like dry tears were shimmering on her cheeks.

Her hair was untidy and even more curly than he had ever seen. He wasn't sure but it looked a bit like she had been in a little fight and some parts around her eyes looked slightly violet-blue.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," she answered without any hint on how she felt or what happened. "I'm gonna have a shower. Then we have to do some shopping. How did it work out at yours?"

"They offered us a job as drug deliverers. What exactly are we now planning?"

"Do some time what they want us to. Then kill the Bandidos and the Hell Angel's bosses. That will both bring them into chaos and Casey's guys can take over. But this won't affect us anymore."

He nodded and watched her gathering some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. When he was sure that she was showering, he tiptoed over to her bag and had a look inside.

There were mostly clothes, a few books which he indicated as psycho or crime thrillers, an MP3-Player, a notebook with some drawings he hadn't seen before.

He flipped through it, it showed pencil outlines, most of them dark and shadow places, high and scary buildings.

He wondered if these were real places she had seen or if this was some kind of her imagination. But he had to be fast, the shower had stopped. He put the notebook back and finally found her cell phone.

He disabled key lock and prayed for that there was no password.

But he was lucky. He opened the list of the last calls and messages. The last few calls had been from Casey or Jeffrey, he scrolled down and read a few other first names, but none of them were complete.

He heard the hair dryer and begged that she'd take her time. He read the last text messages that she had get.

The last ones from Casey asking what they were doing and that he missed having her in his bed. Alex still found it disgusting that she had sex with him, he was sure over fifty, and he remembered that MI6-agent Marc she had killed and slept with who had been exactly seventy.

He went through the SMS, realizing that she also had a relationship with Jeffrey and obviously some other guys who she had met from time to time. Then he went through the messages she had sent until he noticed that the one from yesterday night, before they had started going to the pub, the receiver had a cell with British pre-selection.

He opened the text message: "We r in Ger. AR with me. Wait and observe. Don't tell yet. I want to."

Alex raised an eyebrow. For him this didn't make much sense.

Well, he was 'AR' but who should wait?

And whom did Alexa tell what?

He didn't have time to much think about this because he didn't hear the hair dryer anymore. He put the cell back immediately and jumped into bed. She appeared in the room two seconds later and looked at her brother.

"You wanna have a shower, too?" she asked and went to the kitchen to find out what they needed to buy.

Twenty minutes later they sat in the underground train to go to downtown. It was late morning and many people were using the trains in the big city.

"Are you going to tell me what you did last night?" he whispered.

"If I still knew…"

"Don't think I'm a fool, you're too smart to get a blackout."

"I met a few guys and we had fun."

"Did they have fun or you did? You're eyes still a bit swollen and blue-"

"It's okay, Alex. I understand what you wanna say," she said shortly and made clear that he shouldn't ask any further.

Although he knew he had to be careful, it looked like the evil killer-bitch wasn't such a tough woman at all. He couldn't believe his sister had feelings but also was kind of glad that she didn't disappoint him so much regarding humanity.

She was just a girl.

At least, that was what he had hoped all the time and still did.

The underground train was leaving the ground and they saw the daylight again. Alex still was fascinated by the city, he had once visited Berlin, Germany's capital, with his uncle Ian but it had been quite a while ago and he didn't remember that well.

"And, what's your impression?" his sister whispered.

"I was in Berlin once with my uncle…our uncle. It was much more modern, I think, but this might be because it is so long ago."

"It isn't. The East is getting all the money of the tax-payers of the West."

"Why that?"

"You ever paid attention to history lesson?"

"You didn't have one."

She sighed on that response. "But I'm interested in every evil business once going on in the world. I need role models…After World War II Germany was divided into West, France, Britain and USA, and East, Russia.

A wall was built between those two states, Federal State Germany in the West and DDR in the East."

"I remember," Alex admitted but didn't get the point.

"Berlin was also divided into West and East."

"But they already were in the East zone?"

"Yes. However, a wall was built right after the end of the war and the wall in Berlin was built 1961. After the Fall of the Wall 1989, one year later Germany was reunited again. Due to the condition of the East, all tax payers are still paying for restoration of the East."

"But that was over twenty years ago? And the East is already looking better than the West."

"I know," Alexa answered shortly with a side-look on Alex.

* * *

The next evening Alex met a few other guys who showed him around in the city. The town was really big but he was glad that he was only getting around in some districts.

A guy named Jan walked with him on the first night and together they delivered the drugs to some households. Alex was surprised that the buyers not only were rocker men like he had thought, but normal people, a family father or some teenagers.

"Do teenager really buy that much stuff?" he once asked him.

"What? I thought you had experience already?" Jan paid back but then answered: "Yeah, why not? Good for our business and it's really easy to get alcohol and cigarettes."

That was true. Alex still thought of some towns in Britain where you got immediately arrested when a teenager was seen with alcohol or America where it was forbidden to be carried around.

He soon found out that in Cologne there were even some districts, where police never went. They were too scared and allowed the gangs and rockers to rule. When he had been in Berlin with Ian, he had never noticed that, perhaps because he had been so young or because his uncle hadn't wanted to show him the true face of the country.

But however, there also was usual middle class, where drugs and alcohol were also common and high society, which nobody really cared about. It wasn't at all like America. It wasn't at all like the movies showed or like the real life there was. Even Britain was different.

But within the time, Alex got used to Germany and really improved his German.

Another evening, about three weeks later, Alex and his sister were eating dinner together. Alex didn't surprise anything anymore but she claimed to having learnt cooking from Jeffrey and he hoped to believe her.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Mr. Blunt is coming to Germany."

"Why that?" He was shocked. She said this so simple but did know the meaning.

"I'm going to kill the leaders of the two rockers this evening. Don't ask me any details."

"Which town is Blunt coming?"

"Bonn. Mrs. Jones is accompanying him, of course."

"Of course," he answered and continued silently eating. Bonn was not far away from Cologne.

"I think you should send him a message. Or at least her. She's still crying her head off all night."

"How d'you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Can't you at least _one time_ tell the truth?" Alex shouted. He had enough. Enough of all the mysteries and that nobody ever told him the truth about everything.

"Sit down, Alex," she said quietly and looked into his eyes. No fear, no emotion, nothing. The usual. He sat down and decided to listen. She took something out of her pocked and put it on the table.

"A bullet," he said and took it. Something was graved into the metal. "Welcome to Germany," he read out and looked at her surprised.

"The gun is in the bag in the cupboard. But please don't get caught."

"Shall I…shall I kill…Blunt or Jones?" He was totally confused.

"That's your choice, you could also send them a warning. Tell them you're still alive. Now that our both fingerprints are on it…"

He dropped the bullet immediately and she tried hard not to laugh. She took her plate to wash it. "However you're gonna decide, have good luck," she said when she left to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Alex was still sitting puzzled in the dining room trying to figure out what to do with the bullet. Somehow, it gave him a kick, reminding Mr. Blunt that he was alive. That he had been able to trick him. That he and his sister are now working together.

And show him, that their loved agent has now become their worst enemy. Their experiment has gone wrong. The labor rat is biting the doctor. He smiled when he picked up the long metal again.

Yes, he would tell them he's back. Although it would be quite a shock.

How glad they must have been, when they're failed experiment has died, he thought. But I didn't. And I'm back.

* * *

Mrs. Jones was, like always, sitting aside of Mr. Blunt. She hadn't wanted to attend this meeting but he had forced her to. They were encountering the heads of Special Operations Department from DGSE (France), CNI (Spain), SISDE (Italy), BND, BfV and MAD (Germany).

They stepped out of the black car and, surrounded by a lot of police and security agents, they entered the huge building. They were lead to the large conference room with a glass dome about ten meters high.

Around it was a little corridor and she wondered how you could visit it. However, she was here for business reasons. She sat down at the large, round table and waited until all the others have seated as well.

Shortly before the head came to the front to greet them all, she received a silent SMS from another agent who was currently responsible for their division in London: "Arrested Avery Meany for espionage. Still don't know who he worked for, but his last phone calls were received in Germany. Watch out."

She showed it Mr. Blunt who nodded calmly. Since their 'experiment' has died, and so had his wife, they barely spoke. Only the necessary was done concerning conversation and she wondered, how long she'd be able to endure this.

* * *

Alex was surprised how easy it was to pass the security. He wore a police uniform, the typical green trousers and jacket and beige shirt that was used in Germany, the badge and the passport which included a picture that even resembled him somehow.

He had the same feeling like on his first mission again. He was nervous but also excited. He felt the danger of being caught and brought to court but on the other side, he knew that whatever happened, his sister would help him.

He doubted that she let him kill Mrs. Jones so easily and unguarded. On his way here, he could have sworn that he had been followed. However, he pretended not having noticed.

He had entered the building and was right now getting lost in all those corridors. He couldn't ask for help, he put the police hat more in his face so that nobody noticed that he was only seventeen.

He rushed through the doors and finally found a map on the wall, indicating emergency exits. He found himself directly under the gladsome. He looked down and smiled. Such an important meeting and so lousy secured. He put down the bag and built together the parts of the gun.

It was a Kate, a M47-A3. During his training at Brecon Beacons he had learned shooting with that typical sniper's gun. He wasn't surprised that his sister had one but he _was_ surprised by the task she had left him.

He loaded it with three shots. The last one with the engraved bullet that would welcome them in Germany. He breathed deeply and tried to find inner peace. Hopeless. He slackened the safety and targeted the people down at the conference table.

One man was standing and talking to the others. Alex recognized him as a French agent, of course, partly due to his strong accent. Alex concentrated and shot. The man fell down immediately.

He didn't have time but loaded the next shot before panic broke out. He targeted the deputy of the French man and shot again. Now, it was panic. The men jumped all up from the tables, police were running into his view.

Then Alex targeted again, but no person: only the part of the table where Mrs. Jones' documents and files were laying. He shot. People were jumping down, screaming "Achtung! Scharfschütze! Bleiben sie in Deckung!"

But nothing more happened. Alex just watched. He cowered down so he wasn't noticed and when he dared to watch the scene again, nobody was looking up. There was still absolute chaos, just Mrs. Jones seemed to be the calm one.

She picked up the bullet which hadn't succeeded going through the wood completely. She regarded it and suddenly…looked up. The views met and she directly looked at him. He saw her mouth drop open and she wasn't able to say anything when Mr. Blunt was screaming at her.

He noticed her glance and followed her eyes. Unbelievable, was the word his lips were forming. And he, too, was staring up to where Alex was standing, watching the complete chaos.

He nodded, dropped the gun to where his police hat was lying and left the corridor under the gladsome. He took the stairs down and without noticing he started to run. 'Don't get caught' had been the words of his sister and he felt the urgent need to obey them once in a life. Suddenly, the alarm went off and everything was ending up in even a greater chaos.

Panic has broken out. People were running out on the streets and Alex was just mixing with the crowd. He ran out of the front doors and away from the building.

He reached the pavement and tried to slow down for not being so eye-catching. Suddenly, a door was holding next to him and the co-driver's door was opening. He went closer and realized that Jeffrey was driving. Alex smiled and stepped in.

He closed the door and Jeffrey was driving toward downtown.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Alex nodded, still speechless.

"Who did you kill?"

"Two French agents. I left Jones and Blunt a message," he informed, then added: "Why are you smiling?"

"Exactly what your sister predicted. You'd use the other two bullets to shoot someone, to proof you have changed, but then don't kill neither Jones nor Blunt so that they still are alive to get the message. And you like this woman too much. She's been too kind to you in the past."

"That's…not true," Alex tried to defend himself but Jeffrey just smiled bigger. He was angry now. His sister had perfectly known how he'd behave. Then why had she made him do that? This was unexplainable for him and he really didn't want to know any more details of his sister's absurd and pervert ideas.

"Where're we driving?"

"To your sister. She's disappointed in you. She had hoped she would guess wrong. Unfortunately, you know her too much." Alex sighed.

Great.

His sister, a cold-blooded, cruel bitch and killer, was disappointed. With her temperament which she always tried to hide, she could easily cut him open like she had pretended a few months ago to guarantee him a new life. And he had failed the chance she had created for him. Now he knew, this must be punished.

* * *

He felt awkward when Jeffrey stopped the car. They were in an industrial area again and the place looked somehow abandoned. He knew it was ridiculous to worry but on the other side, a man he didn't really know how many people he had killed drove him to an empty place where his murderer-sister and whoever else was waiting.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This area is only used by gangs now. Police doesn't dare to enter, even at daylight where hardly anybody is here," Jeffrey explained with his slimy voice and let him inside of the empty factory.

It was a long hall with all kinds of stuff on the floor and the walls, but he spotted three persons at the other end. They went straight toward them and he recognized Casey, an unknown man with a submachine gun and his all-beloved sister. She was talking to the fifty-year old man who was having his hand on her ass.

She turned around when Alex and Jeff arrived. "Alex," she smiled.

"Don't pretend to be so surprised. I did as you expected, now what you gonna do?" he asked annoyed by her hypocrisy and her pretended happiness.

He knew exactly that she was even a more psychologically destroyed wrack than he was. Her smile vanished immediately and he noticed the knife at her belt. He wondered if she had anything but black clothes which made her skin look even paler and more slender.

"I had really hoped you'd kill one of your ex-bosses," Casey mentioned. He also had a lack of facial expression, a by-the-book soldier however. "She knew better," he added.

"I'm disappointed in you, Alex," she whispered.

"What you gonna do?"

"You feel too self-confident, Alex," she sighed and all he remembered after that was the smell of chloroform.

* * *

Alex woke up due to the coldness he felt. He opened his eyes but his vision stayed black. He felt around and realized that he must be lying on a stone floor. Suddenly, a close light went on and he recognized the same empty factory hall like before.

He shrieked when he saw two dead bodies next to him: Jeffrey and the unknown man. A shadow moved nearer.

"You killed Jeffrey? Why?" he asked in surprise.

"Casey couldn't use him anymore," she answered.

"You always kill your men after sex when they're useless for you?"

"I kill them during sex," she sighed and cowered down in front of him.

"That's more information than I wanted."

She didn't react to that but stared at him. Her hand touched his cheek and he didn't back up because he had no idea where she was going with this.

"Alex…you're such a good boy. But Scorpia was right, you cannot be turned into a badass. It's something you need to be born with. Our father gave us the strength and the believe. But your mother gave you weakness and care instead, my mother just told me to hate, to fuck for returns and how to kill.

I'm sorry but that's me and in this life, I won't change anything. It's too late for that. Too late for both of us…We'll meet soon again. In the afterlife, although I'll go straight down to hell."

"You…you wanna kill me?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded silently. "It is me. I'm cruel, I'm a badass, I'm your sister."

"Half-sister."

She laughed shortly but then, before he could realize what had happened, he felt a warmth filling his neck. He looked down on the bloody knife in her hand. The warmth was running down his neck and his chest. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"No…why?" he asked. Why had it already have to be over?

Over forever, he thought.

Tommy, Sabina, Jack, Ian, John, everybody.

They were gone.

He was gone.

But he caused something, that one he knew.

He made the world a little bit better. Just a little bit.

And that was what gave him hope. That was what could make him die with a smile on his face.

**I've put really much effort in that story and I'd really be happy to see some reviews, thoughts or comments.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was a sunny afternoon when the body was discovered. After an analysis, Mrs. Jones knew that she hadn't seen a ghost. The bullet had contained DNA traces and fingerprints of both Alex'. It only took a day until police was called to the crime scene.

Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt both ducked under the barrier tape and with blue light in the background they entered the empty factory hall. Police was taking photos and the securing of evidence team was gathering footprints and DNA of which they found a lot.

The chief officer greeted them and explained with a heavy German accent: "There is no doubt. The two men were both stabbed with the same knife. The fingerprint matches your suspect. The boy, however, had his neck cut open. He didn't feel much."

Mrs. Jones nodded and wiped a silent tear from her cheek. "Are you satisfied, now, Alan?" she hissed. "After you killed his father and uncle due to dangerous mission, you managed to kill the last one of the Rider family."

She turned around and went away, not hearing Mr. Blunt's last words: "Not the last one."

* * *

"How do you like it?" Casey asked.

He and Alexandra were both lying at the beach in front of his house. They were in Mexico, far away from everything that reminded her to her past.

"I love it," she whispered and crawled toward him to give him a kiss. The sun was about to go down and painted the horizon in a beautiful yellow-red.

"What now?" the man asked and stroked her beautiful brown skin.

"Now, we're going to fall asleep at the beach and awake late in the night to watch the stars," she whispered with a smile.

"I didn't know you were that romantic…"

"I am. Something I must have earned from my father," she muttered silently and leaned her head against his shoulder.

With the view on the wide sea, she closed her eyes.

She felt his hand gliding through her hair and his silent breathe on her head.

Five minutes later she was fell asleep to awake late after midnight to watch the beautiful stars shining from the dark sky.


End file.
